Such electrical distributor arrangements serve for the distribution of electrical energy from an external electrical energy source in the motor vehicle, and providing the corresponding electrical voltage to different electrical consumers of the motor vehicle.
Electrical distributor arrangements, in particular for motor vehicles, commonly have a power bus line, which is led into a distributor housing and connected to an electrical energy source, and multiple attachment lines, which are connected to various electrical consumers. The attachment lines are electrically connected, in the distributor housing, to the power bus line in order to provide the electrical voltage to the electrical consumers separately. An electrical distributor arrangement of said type is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,369 B2, which is incorporated by reference herein. The electrical attachment lines of said distributor arrangement are fixed to a circuit board adjacent to the power bus line, and are separately electrically contacted in each case with the power bus line by way of wire-bonded connections.
Here, it is a disadvantage that the electrical connection of the attachment lines to the power bus line is technically cumbersome and expensive.
It is furthermore known for individual electrical lines to be led into a distributor housing and for the electrical lines to be contacted with one another in the interior of the distributor housing by way of individual cables, in order to realize a corresponding distribution of the electrical power. It is a disadvantage here that the electrical contacting of the attachment lines in the interior of the housing is possible only after the connection of the cable ends of the attachment lines to the housing, such that the installation of the distributor arrangement is generally cumbersome and expensive.